Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-x+y = 4$ $-3x+3y = 12$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-x+y = 4$ $y = x+4$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x+3y = 12$ $3y = 3x+12$ $y = 1x + 4$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.